Shattered Realities
by Clovergirl18
Summary: What do you do when your reality is shattered and find yourself in a new reality? Well you team up with the local heroes and find a way to go back and save your old reality. That's the answer young Nathaniel learned when he unintentionally found himself on Mobius. Now he has to team up with Sonic and his friends to find a way back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new hero arrives!

A young boy knelt on the floor he finished tracing the transmutation circle along with several alchemy symbols in the circle. The boy was no older than 10. He had blonde hair and cyan blue eyes. He was wearing light brown pants and a dark green button up shirt. He was also wearing black sneakers. He grinned as he set the chalk down. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Now all I have to do is place dad's watch in the center and I'll be able to bring him back." The boy said to himself picking up an old broken wrist watch. _Don't worry dad I'll bring you home._ The young boy thought. He took a deep breath and started the ritual after placing the watch in the center. He saw the energy flowing through the circle. It all seemed to be going well until the energy reached the edge of the circle.

The energy surged and hit him. He screamed as the energy enveloped him. He disappeared and reappeared. He was falling through a black and dark purple space. He looked up as he fell and reached out a hand. He felt like everything was about to shatter. He felt like he was going to shatter. Then the reality around him shattered.

He was falling through a black void then everything went white. He was breathing hard he felt a warm breeze on his face. He heard the wind in the grass then he heard a voice. "What in the world?" The voice said. The boy on the ground opened his eyes and saw a red echidna standing over him. The young boy screamed and tried to get up but be felt a stabbing pain in his left leg. "Don't move kid you're hurt." The echidna said he then rolled the boy's pant leg up revealing a badly mangled leg.

"How bad is it?" The boy said unable to see the damage because the echidna was blocking his view. "It's best you don't see the damage." The echidna said he then picked up the young boy. The echidna then started walking to a temple like structure in the distance. "So what's your name?" The boy asked the echidna. "I'm Knuckles." The echidna said. "What about you?" Knuckles said. "I'm Nathaniel." The boy said introducing himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I know it's been awhile. Anyways Sonic doesn't belong to me. They belong to Sega. Anyways feel free to favorite, follow, and review**

Chapter 2: The emerald shrine

"Okay and that should do it." Knuckles said as he finished bandaging and immobilizing Nathaniel's leg. "Am I gonna be okay?" Nathaniel asked his back was against a column inside the master emerald's chamber. His shoes sat nearby one was covered in blood. Knuckles had took his shoes off as well. Knuckles sighed, blood stained his clothes. He put away the first aid kit. "To be honest I'm not sure. I mean I've done the best I can but there's always a risk of infection." Knuckles said he had taken his gloves off before he began treating Nathaniel. Who had been surprised by the spikes coming out of his new friend's hands. "Plus the master emerald isn't at full power and I don't sense any chaos energy coming from you so channeling the power of chaos into you is risky." Knuckles said looking at the large gem he was tasked with protecting.

"So chaos energy is like ' the one'?" Nathaniel said trying to sit up straighter. That was a mistake. The young blonde hissed in pain and gripped his leg. "Hey! I told you not to move without my help!" Knuckles said helping him sit up straighter. Nathaniel was able to keep his hurt leg straight and he brought his good leg up. Allowing him to rest his elbows against something other than the ground. "Right sorry I didn't think even the smallest movement would hurt." Nathaniel said.

"Anyways yeah kinda but not exactly. I mean fundamentally chaos and alchemy can be the similar but at the same time they're two completely different things." Knuckles said. The two had been talking while knuckles patched Nathaniel up. The two had both learned some very interesting things. Knuckles had told Nathaniel all about chaos energy and Nathaniel told Knuckles all he knew about alchemy and how he suspects he ended up unconscious in a clearing here on angel island. The two lapsed into silence. Nathaniel looked at his bandaged leg and tried to remember if he seen a doorway of truth.

All he remembers is falling through that void. Knuckles saw him shudder. "Are you still trying to remember if you saw 'the truth'?" Knuckles asked The young blonde had been trying to do that for the past couple of hours with no success. "Yeah I need to know if my dad's there or if he's really gone." Nathaniel said he looked at his hands. His hands still had chalk dust on them from the transmutation circle he had drawn. _Mom's probably looking for me by now. I hope I can go home soon. I wouldn't want to cause her any unnecessary grief._ Nathaniel thought he felt his stomach twist and clench with guilt and sorrow.

 _How am I gonna explain that I broke the taboo?_ Nathaniel thought. Several other questions swam in his head. Each one made him feel worse than the last. He was vaguely away that Knuckles was talking. _We were gonna go to granny's for supper. She was making stew tonight._ Nathaniel thought tears freely fell down his face. "Hey is everything okay?" Knuckles asked noticing that Nathaniel was crying. "I miss my family." Nathaniel managed to say through his tears. Knuckles got up and sat next to Nathaniel. He put an arm around the boy just letting him cry. Eventually Nathaniel dozed off his head on Knuckles shoulders. Knuckles sighed and just let him rest. He pushed his hat back as he watched over both the master emerald and Nathaniel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone Clover here. Sorry I took so long to update this story. I've been busy and I lost inspiration for this story. Anyways Sonic belongs to Sega.**

Chapter 3: Meeting

Nathaniel was sound asleep when he was woken up by voices. Be slowly opened his eyes and let out a scream and tried to scramble backwards when be saw a blue hedgehog with green eyes in a gray hoodie and jeans watching him. Nathaniel gripped his bandaged leg in pain and winced. "Woah sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The blue hedgehog said putting his hands up in surrender. "Anyways I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." The blue hedgehog said introducing himself. "I-I'm Nathaniel." Nathaniel said introducing himself.

 _How'd he get in here?_ Nathaniel thought even though he's only known Knuckles for a day he knew the red echidna for a day but he knew that Knuckles wouldn't let just anyone near the master emerald without a reason. "Hey Knux! Tails! Get in here! He's finally awake!" Sonic suddenly yelled catching Nathaniel's attention. _What does he mean? I've only been asleep for a few hours._ Nathaniel thought blinking a few times.

Nathaniel then realized he was laying on something soft. After a moment he realized he was laying on a Futon mattress with a quilt folded at the bottom. Knuckles walked into the room in a pair of faded dark green cargo pants, a blue t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. He was followed by a yellow and white fox with blue eyes and two tails. The fox was wearing jeans and a brown bombers jacket.

 _That must be Tails._ Nathaniel thought. "Hey Nathaniel do you feel ok?" Knuckles asked snapping Nathaniel outta his thoughts. "My leg hurts but otherwise I feel fine." Nathaniel said being honest about how he was feeling. "Well at least your fever's broken." Knuckles said looking relieved.

"I had a fever?" Nathaniel said blinking a few times obviously confused. "Knuckles said you've been unconscious with a fever for the past few days and called me and Sonic to help look after you." Tails said finally speaking up. Nathaniel could tell that Tails was barely older than he was. "I'm Tails btw." Tails added introducing himself to Nathaniel. Nathaniel gave a small smile to the young fox.

The four ended up sitting around talking well Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails did most of the talking as Nathaniel ate some ramen noodles.


End file.
